


moment

by Rosslyn



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Coda, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosslyn/pseuds/Rosslyn
Summary: He will remember this, the Protagonist thinks, he has always remembered this, the way Neil looks at him, the falling colour of dusk on those long lashes, the half smile as Neil walks away.
Relationships: Neil & The Protagonist (Tenet), Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	moment

**Author's Note:**

> this is reliably called: i just watched the film and i need to get all the feels out of my system

"This is it?"

"This is it."

Neither of them speak for a while.

The setting sun hangs over the dust clouds of rush-hour Mumbai, a cacophony of sounds and noise. The roof top terrace is quiet, a bit too quiet, the calm before the storm.

Neil looks out to the pinkish skyline and smiles, casting his eyes down at the traffic below. He will remember this, the Protagonist thinks, he has always remembered this, the way Neil looks at him, the falling colour of dusk on those long lashes, the half smile as Neil walks away.

"You are drinking," Neil says. "This means we aren't on the job."

"Not yet," he agrees. "Not now, anyways."

"Well," Neil says, drumming his fingers on the railing. "I guess I won't see you again."

"Yes, and no," he says.

Tomorrow marks the beginning of The Moment, in forward time, when he considers himself first meeting Neil, in the past, nearly a decade ago. He had spent years travelling in inverse time, slow and methodical, putting together the pieces, solving his own puzzles, building the vast organisational machine. There was still something to look forward to, then, as he had never quite known how he would meet Neil, how they would go on these adventures, how they would build something together — for a brief moment they had waded through the same stream of time, in history's long running river, sharing a beautiful present.

He won't see Neil again.

This is the second time he had to watch him leave in the dusk, and it hurts no less than the first.

"For me, this is the end of a beautiful friendship." He says, feeling the words twist just a little, into dry, humourless laughter even as he heard the line echo back at him, years in the past. "For you, it's just the beginning."

"Just a little bit dramatic," Neil says.

"Just a little bit," he agrees.

A grin, shared, remembered, never forgotten, an amused look, half-truths and memories hidden, things that cannot be said and have not yet been said, what has happened, happened.

"Hey," The Protagonist says.

Neil turns to look at him.

"I'll doubt you," he says. "I'll argue with you, fight you, and I won't trust you."

Neil lifts a brow.

"Don't take it to heart." The Protagonist lifts his glass, twisting the corner of his mouth into a wry smile.

Neil looks at him and grins. "I won't," he says.

Neil heaves the rucksack over his shoulder and turns. The red charm dangles over the side, glinting off the sunset, a reminder. Kyoto was good — Kyoto was dramatic, but good. He did like it. He had known, then, when Neil lifted that charm from a tucked away souvenir shop in a side alley, another piece of puzzle complete, what has happened, has happened.

"Your face," Neil says, stopping again and half turning. He sounds almost exasperated. "Tells me everything I need to know, you know."

The Protagonist smiles. He decides not to play the part of a wise sage today. "You'd imagine after all these years, I'd be better at this."

Neil makes a face. "I'd say you were never too good at this."

"I resent that," he says, pointing with the half empty glass in his palm, "I expect good words, like friends do, upon parting."

Neil pretends to consider this. "I'll finally have that advantage now," he says. "I know things."

The Protagonist makes a face. "Ignorance — "

"— is our ammunition, I know, I know," Neil says, lifting his palm placatingly. "But knowledge," he makes a finger gun and winks, "is also a powerful thing."

His eyes are glinting. He will remember this, the Protagonist thinks. He has never quite managed to forget.

"Don't use for evil," the Protagonist sighs. "Don't forget we still have a world to save."

"Somehow I'm not too worried," Neil shrugs. "You are here, aren't you?"

He smiles and says nothing.

"Well," Neil says, walking back into the sunset, giving him a little wave, grinning wide and free. "I'll see you at the beginning."

The door to the roof top terrace closes. Dusk falls, he is left alone, again.

This time he is moving forward — sand in the wind, pushed through the motions, forced to watch from the sidelines. He's been through this show once, he's played his part, this is where it ends.

There may be more to be done. There's always more to be done, but what has happened, happened, and Neil —

Neil will go forward, as will he.

He lifts his glass and drinks to the setting sun.

"See you at the beginning, my friend."

END


End file.
